Living Arrangements
by Leo-Blazer
Summary: A group of pokemon live together after their master's passing. Can they hope to get along? Probably not... Random series of boredom induced oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

_This is something I'm working on inbetween chapters. If you've seen my profile page recently, you'd know what kind of bind I'm in. Anyway tell me what you think about this first chapter and I may decide to continue. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

An old saying goes "_Early to bed, early to rise."_ In that saying, birds are usually the first to rise as the first rays of the morning sun peak above the horizon. Even for a nocturnal bird like a Noctowl, this was no exception. As the first rays of light peaked through his window, he was already up, standing firm on his perch. Before him, a beautifully painted portrait of a man and his Noctowl (him) hung on the wall, devoid of any dust or grime, shining with the same light it possessed and had upheld since the very day it was painted.

Stretching his sleep stiffen wings, the large bird Pokemon flew from his perch, landing on desk overlooking the picture. Like a man before an alter in church, the Noctowl couldn't help but feel a sense of humility standing before the same picture he had posed for with his master, no...his friend, so many years ago. At the bottom of the frame, a gold plate shone in the morning light. Delicately engraved in was a single line, was a single sentence: "_To Galian, my dearest friend in the whole world. May you live on in my absence."_

Galian wiped away the tear that had formed in the corner of his eye. Even though it had been almost a year since his master's passing, the pain hadn't ceased. Crouching down on one knee, he held his wings in a way a human would place his hands in prayer. This was a daily ritual for the old bird, something he never failed to do each and every morning at sunrise. Nothing could break him of this peaceful moment, not even...

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Galian sighed as a single thought passed through his head. _Here we go again... _Getting up and lifting off from the desk, he silently flew through the halls of the house. Actually, house was an understatement. It was more like a mansion than anything. His late master had been a business man, excelling in manufacturing and selling series of his own inventions. But in this world, there was one thing that that the man had cared for more than his business: his Pokemon. They were the family he had never had, having been abandoned at a young age. In a strange twist of fate, he had left EVERYTHING: his business, money, house, everything to them in his will. At first, hoards of greedy men tried desperately to claim everything out from under them, but he also said in his will that he would any lawyer who could prevent this, would be set for life.

As Galian flew through the halls, the door of one of the bathrooms swung open, a burst of steam rolling out like fog on a lake. As the steam settled, a Blaziken stepped out into the hall. Her fur was wet from her hot morning shower; her long blonde hair (which she was a little protective of) was tied up in a towel atop her head.

"You heard it too Fia?"

Fia turned to him as he landed on the railing she was looking over, searching for the one who had yelled a second ago. "How could I not. How can those two be at it so early in the morning?"

"If I ever find an answer to that question, I'll let you know." As Galian prepared to take off again, he heard the sound of smashing, as well as what sounded like a few heavy and expensive items hitting the floor.

"You better hurry before they turn the kitchen into a warzone...again."

With the thought of that behind him, it wasn't long before he reached the kitchen. It looked like a hurricane had torn through. Cupboards were thrown open, most of their contents littered on the counters or the floor. In the center of the room was a Gardevoir by the name of Emerald, or Ema for short, trying to clean up at least some of the mess. She looked up as he swooped into the room.

"Ah, Galian! I just finished making your morning coffee. There should be at least one usable mug left in the cupboards." Another thing Galian did each and every morning was his morning cup of coffee. He could be considered a zombie if deprived from his morning shot of caffeine. Finding the one remaining mug that wasn't on the floor, he poured himself some of the piping hot liquid. He was about to take a sip...

...when another crash shot through the air. He looked over at Ema as she swept up more of the debris into a dustpan.

"What did he do this time?"

She answered without even looking up. "He rigged a cannon of mustard to shoot out when someone opened the cupboards. Of course, my brother was the one unlucky enough to open it. He didn't take it too well."

"With Loki involved, he never does." Still gripping his morning beverage in his talon, he flew over to the main lobby, where two beings were going at it, just like they did every morning. Ema's brother, a Gallade by the name of Kiel, was locked blade and claw with Loki, a Sneasel with an annoying laugh, who just loved to play practical jokes on everyone in the household. Most of which weren't exactly funny...

"You'll pay for this!"

"Come on. I think you look better in yellow." Loki snickered at his own joke, which only proved to enrage Kiel even more, though the mustard coating his face did a good job of hiding it. Loki jumped back as he avoided a Psycho cut from Kiel. The attack continued on its path, only stopping after it smashed into the only remaining vase in the lobby that wasn't broken. At least, it was.

"Ha! Missed me!"

"Why you little...!"

"Guys, quit it! It's too early for this. Can't you just wait for breakfast?"

"Not until this "funny man" get's what's coming to him!"

If Galian had a hand, he would have been rubbing his forehead in frustration. He should realise that when it came to these two and their fights, it would take nothing short of an earthquake. Best to just leave them be while he drank a nice hot cup of...

Before he could finish his thought, a stray ice shard from one of Loki's attacks shot through the air like a missile, striking and knocking the mug from Galian's talon. Life seemed to go in slow motion, as the mug slowly tumbled through the air, smashing against the marble floor. The smash that ensued sounded like I was being played by a series of surround sound speakers.

After the initial smash, all sound seemed to vanish from the building. Ema looked up from cleaning, a look of shock on her face. Fia looked down over the railing, waiting for what was about to occur from this. Loki and Kiel both stood motionless, looking at Galian as he stared at the coffee pool that was slowly staining the floor.

In a split second, Galian's calm aura was replaced by a murderous aura of anger. His eyes flashed with psychic energy as he looked at the now motionless rivals, who were now sweating buckets. If there was one thing any of them knew not to do, it was deprive Galian of his morning coffee. Such an act could likely lead to death, or heinous injury.

"Uh...oops." Loki chuckled as he tried to lessen the mood.

The sound of drawers opening and closing, a sound normally heard in horror movies, could be heard coming from the kitchen. Ema quickly ducked as a onslaught of spoons, forks and other cutlery shot from the drawer to her left, guided by Galian's psychic energy. Like a swarm of locusts, they hovered a few inches behind and above the now enraged Noctowl.

At that moment, which could be considered a first in history, the same thought passed through both Loki and Kiel's heads.

"Oh..."

"...shit."

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

_Like I said in the last chapter, this is really just a series of random chapters to help cure my writer's block. I have no idea where this will go, but that's half the fun!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

The sounds of breakfast filled the air. Eggs frying, juice pouring, and sounds you'd normally hear in a typical household. Not that there was anything typical about this household to begin with…

By this point, Galian has poured himself another mug of java and was currently reading the morning paper at the dining room table. Sitting across from him was Fia, who was reading a book she picked up just the other day, her legs propped up against another chair as she read. In the kitchen, the remains of "World war 3" had been swept up and removed, as Ema continued to make their breakfast. She was dressed in an apron as she cooked, which read, "Don't like it? Eat somewhere else!"

Ema looked up from the oven as she heard the front door creek open. The thoughts of "_That door needs oil…_" passed through her mind as she turned to the only other person with keys to the house.

A rather aged man had stepped into the house, just having removed and hung up his coat. It was the butler, simply known to them as Wingston. He usually came in the morning to get Galian, who had since become the head of their master's old company.

"Morning Ema"

"_Morning Wingston." _Seeing how Ema was a psychic type, just like Galian, they were the only two who could actually talk with Wingston.

"I'm here to pick up Master Galian."

"_Would you like something while you wait?"_

"No, I'm fine." Stepping into the dining room, he responded with a "Morning." to Fia, who just waved at him and continued with her book. It was then that he noticed something, something that should have become apparent the moment her stepped through the door.

"Excuse for asking, but where are Master Loki and Kiel?"

Without even looking from her page, Fia pointed towards the ceiling. Albeit confused, he looked up to see what she was referring to.

There they were, suspended several feet above their heads, stuck to the ceiling like flies. Both were dazed and confused, as well as surrounded by an assortment of cutlery sticking from around them, some too close for comfort. Both were suspended by a great amount of blue psychic energy, the same color of Galian's "horn."

"Oh." Was his only response to this. Most would have been shocked, or at least confused as to what they had done to end up there, but in this house, the unusual was the norm. Not even casting a second glance towards the two idiots above him, he turned his gaze towards the old Noctowl as he finished his morning drink and placed down the paper.

"Ready to go sir?"

"_All set, let's go." _With one stroke, he lifted himself from his chair and perched on Winston's shoulder. The butler retrieved his coat and hat as they stepped into the lobby. Winston's hand reached for the door knob, when something suddenly occurred to him.

"Sir?"

"_Yes?"_

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Reaching from the doorknob, he pointed to the horn on the top of Galian's head, which was still brimming with psychic energy.

"_Oh…those two. Just a minute."_ The old owl's eyes glinted for a moment, before the energy surrounding his horn vanished. Mere seconds later…

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

**CRASH!!! **

"_There. Now that that's taken care of, we should get going."_

"Right sir." With that, the two of them stepped out towards the car that was waiting for them. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, neither of the two females seemed to notice (or care) that Loki and Kiel were slumped atop the table, swirls spinning in their eyes as assorted cutlery lay scattered around them.

"So glad you two could join us." Fia didn't even glance from her book as she spoke. "I thought he was going to keep you up there all day.

"Uggg…shut it Fia…" Kiel moaned as he tried to gather the strength to shove the annoying blue thing (Loki) off his back. The Sneasel in question was unconscious from the force of the fall and crash.

"You know you two brought it upon yourselves. Just be glad he didn't go postal on you guys like last time."

"Shut up…"

" I mean, didn't the papers say your screams could be heard from the city limits? Any ears in a mile radius were ringing for hours after that…"

"I said be quiet!" With furry in his eyes, a wave of psychic energy shot from his arm, missing his target entirely and striking the wall behind her. The resulting shockwave traveled up the wall to a butter knife still wedged in the tiles, which shook it loose. It seemed to spin as it fell before landing…

…right through Loki's hand, pinning it to the table.

Ema didn't even look up as she waited for her brother's screams. "Three…two…one…"

"AHHHHHHH!!!

Placing down her spatula, Ema reached into a pocket of her apron and pulled out a small notebook. Flipping to a new page, she quickly jotted something down.

"Date: March 27th . Way of injury: Butter knife through hand. Total injury for this month: 48." Other such noticeable entries in her little book were "October 19th : broke arm after tripping on air coming down stairs." Ema's most unusual entry though, was "January 2nd: Lost three teeth, developed pink eye and almost shattered his left knee…while trying to hook up the DVD player."

"I swear Kiel, sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"Uh…a little help sis?" Kiel gave his biggest smile as he glanced nervously at the object pinning his hand to the table.

Ema sighed. "Fia, do you mind?"

"Certainly." With a devilish smile on her face, and before Kiel could even attempt to argue, the female Blaziken yanked the silver cutlery violently from Kiel's hand, which resulted in even more screaming from the klutzy Gallade.

"That…was for breaking my "Meteora" CD last week."

I was at this moment, that Loki regained consciousness. Glancing towards Kiel's punctured hand, then to the blood soaked butter knife in Fia's claw, he seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"So…what I miss?"

**End Chapter**


	3. Monopoly anyone?

_The following is based off actual events. Names and identities have been changed to protect the innocent. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own any of the copyrighted material that may be mentioned.**

It was a slow day for every member of the household. At this very moment, four out of five of its inhabitants were currently sitting in the living room, doing one thing or another to preoccupy their time. Fia was reclining back in the large arm chair while the sounds of Linkin Park's "_Numb"_ drummed inside her head, Galian was racking his brain trying to finish an expert level Sudoku puzzle that had cost him the better part of the day, the klutzy Gallade known as Kiel was re-watching his favorite show for maybe the twelfth time and Ema was just lying down on the sofa, relaxing. The only one missing from this picture was-

"Hey guys!"

Speak of the devil. Four pairs of eyes glanced over as Loki happily ran into the room, carrying something behind his back. He had a devilish smile on his face, which did not bode well for anyone who knew the annoying Sneasel well enough. Without another word, he pulled the object out from behind his back, revealing it to be a colorfully painted rectangle box. The words "Monopoly: The Sinnoh Edition!" was clearly written across the top in the brightest red writing imaginable.

"Anyone wanna play Monopoly?"

Since such an odd request had come completely out of nowhere, the question hung in the air without an answer for several seconds. Noone else had anything better to do with their time and none could remember the last time they had all sat down and played a game between them. After nearly a minute of silence, they all unanimously agreed to Loki's suggestion.

Five minutes later, the board had been set up and all five players were seated around the table. While Loki had volunteered to be the banker, the role had quickly fallen to Galian, who could be trusted more with money then a certain Sneasel. At the moment the pieces were being assigned from eight possible options of a car, a sack of money, a Poochyena, a running shoe, a top hat, the S.S Anne, a Pokeball and, oddly enough, an iron. Galian had chosen the moneybag seeing as he was the banker, Fia had picked the top hat and Ema had selected the S.S Anne. Loki and Kiel, on the other hand, were both fighting over who got to be the car.

"I'm the car!" Kiel made a grab for the little piece of metal, but Loki slapped his hand away, while making his own grab for the piece.

"No, I am!!" This in turn started a shoving match that would have quickly escalated if Galian hadn't separated the two.

"Enough! If this how you two are going to act, then neither of you will be the car!" Snatching the car piece away, the Noctowl grabbed two random pieces and dropped them into the hands of the quarreling Gallade and Sneasel. Kiel was glad to see that he had gotten the Poochyena (which was better than nothing), while Loki was in a state of dismay upon receiving the iron, of all pieces.

"But I don't want to be the iron! No one ever uses the iron! Can't I be something else?"

Galian sighed. "Alright, just hurry and pick something so we can start!"

In the end, Loki decided on the running shoe. After a quick roll to determine the order of play, the game was on.

**30 minutes later…**

"C'mon, give me a pair just this once!" Only a half hour into the game, things had progressed pretty smoothly. At least half of the properties had been purchased already, with Galian somehow being able to get his talons on Victory Road, while trying to get the League as well. Kiel and Loki had raced to see who could get all four railroads, but each had only managed two apiece. Fia owned the commodities, Silph Co. and the Windmill factory, while Ema already had both complete sets for Vielstone and Oreburgh town and was currently debating whether she should purchase a few houses or not.

Something else to note was that in this time, Kiel had been in and out of jail several times, with this being his fourth time in the represented prison. He was madly wishing for a pair so he could escape once and for all.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please!" Tossing the dice across the table, Kiel was overjoyed to see a pair of identical values land face up.

"Yes!" Grabbing the metal figure, Kiel quickly counted down his total, simply glad to finally be free. He was even more excited upon landed on a Chance space. Plucking one of the yellow cards from the pile, he read the text out loud for all to hear.

"You have been caught stealing from the mart. Go directly-"He cut off mid-sentence as the Gallade finally realized what it was he was about to read. "- to…jail." The card slipped slowly from his open hand, his mouth dropping open as Galian took the liberty of return the Poochyena piece to the spot marked "jail". Ten seconds later, everyone was greeted to the sound of Kiel's head slamming fiercely against the table in frustration.

**1 Hour 15 Minutes Later…**

"4150!"

"4155!"

"4160!"

At this point, the game had picked up steam with still no end in sight. Galian had fulfilled his goal and now owned both Victory Road and the League, each with already 2 houses purchased between them. Every player had at least one or two properties mortgaged for one reason or another and only a slim number of locations remained unclaimed on the board. One such location was now being bid for by both Kiel and Loki respectively. The latter had originally planned to get it for a fraction of its asking price of $4200 by putting it up for auction, but then Kiel had chimed in and a bidding war had begun between the two sides.

"4175!" Kiel again raised his bid for maybe the 20th time.

Loki was starting to get pissed off and, without thinking, shouted "4190!"

Instead of raising his bid again though, Kiel simply shrugged and said "Fine. It's yours."

Loki was flabbergasted. "Wai…what?" Instead of getting it for barely anything, Loki had somehow been tricked into buying a near worthless property for near full price, which was almost all he had. "But...but I don't even want it!"

Kiel just shrugged his shoulders again before responding "Tough luck. You bought it, you pay for it."

"But…but…Arrrg!" A blue streak shot across the room as Loki tackled Kiel to the ground, chair and all, his claws grasping for the Gallade's neck.

**1 Hour 45 Minutes later…**

After Galian and Fia had managed to pry Loki away from Kiel, the game had continued. Galian, being the business man that he was, always seemed to have an answer for every problem and was currently in the lead by a sizable margin. Loki had somehow managed to convince Kiel to trade for his two railroads, but the cost had outweighed the benefits, as all Loki had left were the railroads and two incomplete sets of properties under mortgage. Fia had been forced to mortgage the commodities not long ago and was beginning to run out of funds, while Ema was in a similar situation.

Rolling the dice, Fia growled as she landed on Galian's Victory Road, complete with mansion. Not wasting a moment, Fia slammed her remaining money on the table before rising from her chair rather quickly. Truth be told, she had begun to get bored of this game after the first hour and had been looking for a way out since then.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Leaving the room, the Blaziken made her way over to the hallway closet and grabbed a towel from one of the many stacks. Before she could even close the closet door, she heard the sound of Ema saying "I'm done.", before she saw her leave the room via the same route as her. That left only the guys remaining to fight it out amongst themselves.

As Fia made her way up the stairs, she turned to Ema and asked "How long do you think those three will keep playing?"

"Don't know. But it couldn't be that long, could it?"

**3 Hours 55 minutes…and counting.**

The sun had long since set, giving way to the veil of night, yet the evil known as Monopoly was still underway. While the game had gone up and down since Ema and Fia had left, Galian had consistently remained in the lead for the most part. Only a few of his properties were under mortgage, while both Kiel and Loki had next to nothing left to their names. All it would take was one fatal roll and…

"Damn it!" Both rivals swore at identical times, as Galian finally claimed victory in the most maniacal game ever conceived. As he began putting everything away, the Noctowl looked over at the bitter losers.

"You know, this could have been over hours ago if you both had realized one crucial fact."

"Huh?" Loki was confused.

"What fact?" Kiel inquired.

"It's very simple really. He who claims both Victory road and the League almost always wins. Didn't you know that?"

Kiel and Loki just looked at the nocturnal bird for a moment, a look of shock clearly visible on their faces. Then… shock became replaced with rage in almost record time.

"_**Galian!!!"**_

"Uh-oh…" Galian immediately took off across the house as the pair of sore losers pursued him with a vengeance. If this experience had taught any of them anything, it would be this: _Monopoly is not for the faint of heart. Play at your own risk!_

**End Chapter**

AN: _As I said at the top, most of what you just read was based on actual events. My little brother has recently become a monopoly addict and is constantly begging me and my family to play. But all it takes is one game to last over three hours…and no one ever wants to play it again. _


End file.
